La pucelle: El regreso a casa
by ShinZombie
Summary: Muchas cosas han pasado en la vida de Prier desde que se volvio la nueva Overlord y partio el Netherworld. Ahora despues de algunos años a regresado de visita y un comite le dara una bienvenida muy especial.
1. Chapter 1

La pucelle y sus personajes son propiedades de Nippon Ichi Software

**La Pucelle: El regreso a casa**

**Capitulo 1**

Era casi la hora décimo séptima del día, el cielo comenzaba a adquirir una gama de colores rojizos, el sol poco a poco se acercaba al horizonte donde en un par de hora mas se ocultaría para dar paso al oscuro manto de la noche. Bajo el espectáculo de colores en el cielo, una desgastada construcción de piedra aprovechaba los rayos del sol para crear su propio espectáculo de sombras que proyectaba a las galerías de su interior.

Lo cierto es que alguna vez este lugar fue un importante centro religioso de la región, pero los tiempos pasan y con ellos vienen los inevitables cambios.

Para alivio de muchos, las doctrinas que aquí se impartían todavía existen y son puestas en practica por una considerable parte de la población local, aun así el edificio que alguna ve fue la iglesia de la Dama de la Luz ha visto mejores tiempos. Una larga serie de complicados problemas de diversas naturalezas (Económicos, sociales, políticos, religiosos, y un demás y largo etc) llevo a este centro religioso al desuso y finamente al abandono.

Por azares del destino y por un deseo nacido del simple capricho, la construcción ahora ha pasado a ser la propiedad privada de un misterioso benefactor que compró el lugar por una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero que solo representa una fracción del valor real de lo que todo alguna vez costó construirlo.

Para fines prácticos la situación legal y el cambio de propietario no ha alterado en mucho la situación, el lugar sigue abandonado e inactivo.

Muy de vez en cuando el actual dueño viene a recorrer los pasillos, admirar lo que queda de la belleza perdida de la arquitectura y aprovechar la soledad alejarse de su rutina cotidiana y meditar sobre diversos temas.

Y ahora mismo, esa persona se encontraba en el salón principal, reposando en una sencilla silla de madera colocada en el púlpito al frente del lugar, justo donde alguna vez hubo un altar. Esta persona respondía al nombre de Prier.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, la chica observaba con cierta pereza como el atardecer se filtraba por algunas ventanas clausuradas con tablas y agrietadas paredes..

Cada vez que venia aqui siempre terminaba recordando todas las cosas que había vivido mientras era parte del grupo que se reunía dentro de estas paredes y eso le causaba una extraña mezcla de sentimientos; alegría, melancolía, tristeza, un poco de enojo; solo la madurez que ha adquirido a través de la experiencia de los años es lo que le permitían mantenerse enfocada y evitar caer en una completa depresión nostálgica.

En verdad habían ocurrido tantos cambios en la vida de Prier, uno de los giros más radicales giros que habia vivido fue hace unos cuando en su intento por volverse más fuerte termino siendo bendecida (¿O tal vez maldecida?) con el titulo del más fuerte entre los mismos demonios, el titulo de Overlord.

El Overlord es lo mas cercano que existe a una figura de autoridad entre aquellos caóticos seres conocidos como demonios. En un mundo donde solo los mas fuertes sobreviven, solo al mas fuerte entre los mas fuertes se le concede el derecho de gobernar.

Ni ella misma estaba segura de cómo sucedió su "ascensión" (¿O tal vez caída?) como la figura más respetable y problemática del mundo de la oscuridad.

En un inicio no le dio mucha importancia a tal titulo, de hecho le ofendía ser tratada como un igual entre los demonios. Pero pasado un tiempo comprendió lo peligroso que era dejar un vacío de poder en el orden natural del frágil universo.

En poco tiempo las guerras entre demonios se intensificaron, aquellos que querían conservar la tradición o ganar el favor de la nueva monarca defendiendo el titulo hasta que su propietaria regresara a reclamarlo, contra los que no aceptaban ser gobernados por alguien que no fuera uno de los suyos.

No falto un tercer bando que sin importar quien fuera el Overlord querían el puesto para si mismos, y la única forma legal de reclamarlo era demostrar ser mas fuerte que aquel que había demostrado ser el mas fuerte , y esto era por lo general matando al anterior portador del titulo.

Con el pasar de los días había aumentado considerablemente el numero de casos de demonios que cruzaban al mundo humano con el único propósito de destruirla.

La sola presencia de los demonios ya era bastante destructiva, y las inevitables victimas del fuego cruzado solo empeoraban aun mas las cosas.

Los demonios reclamaban un Overlord y ella se los había negado, ahora su hogar y sus amigos estaban en peligro.

"Un gran poder trae una gran responsabilidad", Prier meditaba esta idea que había leído hace tiempo en un libro informal, hasta que finalmente pudo tomar la decisión de enfrentar el destino que ella accidentalmente se había construido.

En un inicio Prier adopto una doble vida donde eventualmente se presentaba en el mundo oscuro solo para pelear contra algunos rebeldes que no aceptaban su autoridad. Poco después ya pasaba mas tiempo atendiendo los demonios que sus responsabilidades como exorcista en el mundo humano. Y finalmente opto por trasladarse definitivamente a su nuevo reino, desapareciendo definitivamente del mundo humano para perderse entre las sombras.

En definitiva su vida había dado un giro total, pero esta historia esta lejos de ser una tragedia, al menos no desde su punto de vista actual.

Desde muy joven Prier siempre mostró grandes deseos de sobresalir entre todas las personas, constantemente buscando lo mejor para ella y sus intereses, compensando su rebeldía y falta de disciplina con determinación y valor, siempre tomando los riesgos y medidas necesarias para alcanzar sus metas, pero sin rebasar nunca la delgada línea que separa a la juventud emprendedora y soñadora del simple egoísmo y la ingratitud.

Incluso siendo tan ambiciosa y tosca como ella sola, Prier siempre tuvo un corazón de oro del cual siempre nacía el deseo sincero de ayudar a las personas.

Pero las cosas funcionan un tanto diferentes en el mundo de los demonios. Su talento para causar daño al prójimo era mucho más útil que sus deseos de ayudar.

Como la nueva Overlord, y rodeada por nada mas que seres egoístas y maliciosos, Prier dejo atrás todas las inhibiciones de su estilo de vida humano y dio rienda suelta para satisfacer una latente sed de poder que por muchos años había reprimido de manera inconsciente.

Someter a otros por la fuerza, controlar y rescribir sus destinos , disponer de sus vidas como si fueran simples piezas de ajedrez, imponer siempre sus ideales, vivir en competa libertad de decidir cuando y como hacer las cosas, todas los beneficios de ser el Overlord se habían convertido en un adictivo estilo de vida.

La culpa y el remordimiento que alguna vez sintió Prier al meditar en las consecuencias de no ocupar su lugar como Overlord ya no existían mas, ahora estaba mas que satisfecha con su decisión e incluso se sentía totalmente incapaz de regresar a vivir de nuevo entre los humanos.

Pero no todo en su nueva vida es lujos y placeres. El Overlord siendo un titulo tan codiciado, trae una serie de problemas comunes entre cualquier puesto que goce de tantos privilegios e influencia, el principal de ellos eran los constantes atentados contra su vida.

Si algo no ha cambiado en nada desde que abandono su hogar en la tierra hasta ahora que gobernaba a los demonios, era que solo la mitad del mundo oscuro la apoyaba como Overlord, la otra mitad quería acabar con ella.

De la mitad que la apoyaba, la mitad esperaba el momento adecuado para tomarla desprevenida y destruirla, la otra mitad ya trabajaba en algún tipo de plan secreto para hacerlo. El único factor común que compartían estas "tres mitades" es que todos querían reclamar su titulo y enterrar su cadáver.

Aunque no se quejaba de su nueva vida, Prier admitía que los constantes ataques a su persona llegaban a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Y ese era su principal motivo para regresar de vez en cuando al mundo humano y darse un tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos a solas, lo cual era lo que hacia en esté momento.

Resultaba irónico, que ahora después de tantos años, ella sea la actual dueña de este lugar, aunque ya no siente remordimiento alguno por sus acciones pasadas a veces se preguntaba si la invasión de los demonios a este plano dimensional hace varios años fue la causa de que esté centro religioso fuera abandonado y cerrado.

Al enterarse de la situación por la que pasaba esté lugar que algún tiempo represento un lugar especial para ella, no lo pensó dos veces y en una operación secreta logró contactar al ayuntamiento de la ciudad y convenció a una serie de burócratas para que le permitieran adquirir el lugar a través de una transacción monetaria.

Al principio ella misma creía que todo esto no era mas que el resultado de un simple capricho compulsivo que se le ocurrió en un instante de ociosidad, pero después de experimentar toda una vida de recuerdos tan solo por estar presente en esta descuidada construcción, no podía sino pensar en este lugar como algún tipo de santuario personal donde una parte perdida de ella misma volvía a su interior y la convertía nuevamente en una persona completa.

Después de todo, parece que si hay muchas cosas que Prier extraña mucho de su antigua vida.

Sin aviso alguno, un sonido inusual la despertó de sus pensamientos. Al otro extremo del salón se escuchaba como alguien intentaba abrir el portón de acceso principal, la cual llevaba clausurada desde hace un buen tiempo.

No tenia intención alguna de establecer contacto con las personas locales, pero tampoco considero siquiera el retirarse de la escena, después de todo este lugar ahora le pertenecía y el que alguien entrara sin su invitación era una afrenta que no pensaba ignorar así de fácil.

Prier se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la puerta, cuando en eso la persona que estaba detrás desistió de su intento y abandono la idea de entrar por la puerta, al menos de manera convencional...

Unos segundos pasaron en silencio cuando repentinamente una acción rompió la calma y una gran cuchilla atravesó el portón desde la parte superior, de ahí en un violento movimiento la cuchilla bajó rompiendo todas las protecciones que sellaban la entrada y una violenta patada separo completamente las dos partes que componían el portón.

A través de la entrada, un grupo de cinco personas avanzó arrogantemente abriéndose paso entre escombros, basura diversa y los viejos asientos de madera que alguna vez recibieron a los fieles creyentes que asistían a esta iglesia.

El grupo invasor se detuvo a unos metros frente a Prier, con un rápido análisis visual sobre estos inesperados visitantes Prier comprendió sus intenciones, ni siquiera se iba a molestar en intentar entablar un dialogo con ellos para preguntarles que querían.

Tres mujeres y dos hombres, cada uno tenia atuendos ligeramente diferentes pero todos compartían el mismo juego de colores oscuros acompañados por algunos adornos de crucifijos en distintas partes de su ropa, estaba claro que era algún tipo de uniforme.

La chica que estaba al frente del grupo era la única que portaba un arma visible, una guadaña blanca de un aspecto amenazador adornado al igual que sus ropas con un par de cruces, esta arma fue la misma que forzó la entrada al lugar.

La chica miro de reojo a sus compañeros y comenzó a hablarles – Justo como los rumores indican, una representante del mal ha estado oculta todo este tiempo aquí, justo frente a nuestras narices – la chica ondeó un par de veces su arma de un lado a otro

– pero ha valido la pena tomarnos el tiempo de investigar –

Si bien Prier nació, creció y vivo gran parte de su vida como humana, algunos detalles de su apariencia actual la delataban como alguien relacionada con aquel otro mundo donde solo viven demonios.

Su cabello rojo dividido en mechones y largo hasta un poco mas debajo de sus hombros así como un pequeño lunar negro debajo de su ojo izquierdo eran como la de cualquier chica normal, nada en especial aquí.

Su atuendo consistente en un entallado traje de baño azul marino resaltaba todas las curveadas formas de su cuerpo y dejaba sin cubrir desde la mitad de sus desarrollados pechos para arriba, sus piernas estaban totalmente descubiertas, solo protegidas por sus medias translucidas y un par de zapatos tipo bota, sus brazos llevaban dos amplias mangas azul marinas sujetas por un par de brazaletes metálicos en sus antebrazos, todo complementado con un collar ajustado y un cinturón del que colgaba un tipo de cetro.

Escandaloso definitivamente, pero nada que la inculpara.

Pero los detalles finales definitivamente delataban su nueva naturaleza. De las zonas laterales de su cabeza un par de hermosas ornamentas blancas asomaban sus puntas de manera bastante visible. De su espalda emergían un par de alas oscuras similares a un murciélago cubriendo parcialmente su dorso desnudo.

Definitivamente no eran rasgos humanos.

La chica de la Oz apunto su arma y pronuncio una amenaza en un tono casi ceremonial. –Somos enviados sagrados de la Iglesia de la Divina Madre. Ser que no perteneces a este mundo, tu sola existencia es un crimen contra las enseñanzas de nuestra señora, y el castigo a este pecado es ser ejecutado al inmediatamente –

Prier volteo la mirada a una pared donde estaba grabada en relieve una figura femenina con rasgos similares a los de los ángeles de las leyendas. La Overlord murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles y procedió a sentarse nuevamente en su sencillo asiento de madera.

– Eres libre de intentarlo– Fueron sus palabras mientras sonreirá de manera maliciosa y retadora.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Uno contra cinco, podría parecer una medida bastante exagerada e injusta para resolver una pelea, pero esto no era una simple pelea, los demonios eran seres peligrosos a los que no se les podía subestimar ni darles una la mas pequeñas de las ventajas. Reunir a cinco personas para exterminar a uno solo de estos seres era un procedimiento estándar en las orden de exorcistas de la Santa Madre.

La chica que cargaba la hoz acomodo su capa de tal forma que no le estorbase en la pelea y se puso en posición de ataque, miró directamente a los ojos de Prier con el objetivo de amedrentarla, darle a entender que ella era la presa, la única que debía sentir temor aquí.

Un joven de cabello negro aprovecho el momento para abrir un estuche de guitarra que cargaba, de ahí dentro extrajo una enorme hacha con adornos similares a los de la hoz que cargaba la chica de cabello castaño.

La discreción era importante para los exorcistas, al no ser oficialmente miembros de ninguna organización armada, cada uno debía llevar oculto su armamento para evitar problemas y malentendidos.

Sin mayor aviso la chica de la guadaña dio un gran salto en dirección a su presa, en el aire extendió sus brazos mientras sujetaba su arma, planeaba acabar esto en un solo ataque mortal.

Prier salto directamente hacia su atacante a una velocidad muy superior, aprovechando que el ataque de su oponente requería una posición que descuidaba por completo su defensa, le dio una patada voladora que la mando a estrellarse contra varios de los muebles de madera del lugar, rompiéndolos en pedazos a causa del fuerte impacto.

La chica Overlord cayó nuevamente en su asiento en la misma posición en la que estaba unos momentos antes.

El único muchacho que portaba una gabardina, sacó de su interior cinco navajas y con un solo movimiento las arrojó directamente contra Prier, al mismo tiempo el muchacho del hacha corrió contra ella mientras preparaba su arma para asestar un golpe mortal.

Usando solo su mano izquierda, Prier atrapó todas las navajas entre sus dedos, y con un simple movimiento las disparo contra el rostro del chico de cabello negro que portaba el hacha.

Sin detener su marcha, el muchacho coloco su arma frente a su rostro logrando detener el ataque de las cinco navajas. Pero obstruir su campo de visión estando tan cerca de Pier resultó contraproducente, no pudo ver cuando la chica le dio una patada en la rodilla doblando momentáneamente en un ángulo poco natural para una rodilla humana.

El dolor y el golpe lo hizo tropezar hacia enfrente, donde Prier le recibió con una segunda patada con su otra pierna, dándole de lleno en la mejilla y haciéndolo girar y rodar por el piso un par de metros. Todo ello sin que la Overlord siquiera se moviera de su asiento.

No había tiempo para distraerse, el chico seguía rodando por el suelo cuando su siguiente oponente ya estaba frente a ella.

Una adolescente rubia vistiendo una minifalda y blusa sin mangas ya estaba dirigiéndole un puntapié directo a la cara. Aunque no portaba armas visibles Prier rápidamente dedujo la naturaleza de su arma con solo ver su ataque.

Una serie de placas y barras metálicas cubrían por completo sus botas hasta cerca de sus rodillas, y una de esas botas se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la cara de la chica pelirroja.

Prier uso la palma de su mano para empujar el talón de la rubia mientras todavía ejecutaba su patada provocando errar su objetivo por unos centímetros, al mismo tiempo aprovecho el impulso del ataque para aplicar aun mas fuerza en la misma dirección del ataque fallido, haciéndola levantar toda su pierna en un ángulo mucho mas elevado, haciéndola perder por completo el equilibrio derribándola totalmente sobre su propia espalda.

La chica de cabello castaño se recupero del ataque recibido y sujetando firmemente su hoz con una mano se dirigió nuevamente contra la pelirroja.

A unos metros de ella, la exorcista uso su mano libre para quitarse su capa y aventarla contra su presa. Tal estrategia tan simple como efectiva tenia el propósito de limitar la visibilidad y movimientos de Prier al enredarla en la capa como si se tratase de una red, y aprovechar el momento para partirla en pedazos la peligrosa cuchilla del arma en forma de hoz.

Prier pudo ver a través de esta estrategia, y usando su avanzada experiencia en combate dedujo al instante el contraataque adecuado; con una mano sujetó el respaldo de su silla y se apresuro a ponerse de pie, apenas había retirado tu peso del asiento cuando con un movimiento de brazo arrojó fuertemente la silla.

La silla chocó contra el manto y siguió su trayectoria llevándose consigo la improvisada red de tela, y siguiendo su camino estrellándose directamente con la exorcista quien no pudo prever este tipo de contra estrategia. La fuerza de impacto destruyo en pequeños pedazos la silla, liberando momentáneamente la capa, la cual se enredo inmediatamente alrededor de su dueña. Su estrategia había resultado totalmente contraproducente.

Aun así Prier no pudo obtener ventaja de esta situación, la chica rubia ya había iniciado un nuevo asalto con una serie de veloces golpes. Al mismo tiempo el chico con la gabardina tomó una daga de entre sus ropas y se unió al ataque.

Con rápidos movimientos circulares, Prier lograba desviar los golpes de la chica rubia por el flanco izquierdo, sus ataques no eran complejos pero si eran constantes y rápidos. Por el flanco derecho se defendía de los embates de su oponente usando complicadas maniobras manuales que le permitían desviar los ataques al concentrarse en detener o desviar el movimiento de los brazos del enemigo en vez de hacer contacto directo con la peligrosa arma blanca.

Si bien Prier podía defenderse de estos ataques, la continua presión la hacia retroceder poco a poco mientras continuaba con sus acciones defensivas, después unos largos segundos ya casi se había colocado al centro del salón.

Sorpresivamente el exorcista logro sujetarla del brazo y sin mayor demora procedió a aplicarle una dolorosa llave en la que ejercía presión en la muñeca y codo al mismo tiempo.

La otra chica aprovecho la distracción para atrapar la otra extremidad y aplicar una llave diferente usando sus dos piernas para afianzarse al brazo de su oponente e inmovilizar su movimiento aprovechando su mismo peso a la vez que ejercía presión sobre su codo y parte de su hombro.

Prier forcejeaba para intentar sacarse de ambas técnicas, aunque el dolor en ambos brazos mermaba sus fuerzas. Un tercer problema se presento cuando el exorcista que usaba el hacha se acerco con el propósito de romperle la cabeza con un golpe directo de su arma.

El chico levantó su arma lo mas que pudo y usando la fuerza de sus dos brazos lanzo un fuerte hachazo en dirección vertical.

Con ambo brazos inmovilizados Prier tuvo que usar la cabeza para idear la forma de evitar el peligroso golpe, literalmente. Girando su cabeza en el ultimo momento logro que el hacha golpeara lateralmente uno de sus cuernos.

El ataque no tuvo suficiente fuerza para quebrar su ornamenta aunque las vibraciones del impacto recorrieron su estructura ósea causándole una fuerte jaqueca. Acto seguido le dio una patada en el estomago al chico haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

Aun bajo el castigo de las ambas llaves, Prier hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano levantando unos centímetros del suelo a los dos exorcistas que tenia en cada brazo y los azotó al mismo tiempo contra el exorciza del hacha. El impacto fue tan fuerte que aturdió a los tres jóvenes por un corto momento, rápidamente Prier tomo ventaja de esto y dio un fuerte tirón logrando librar sus dos brazos y al instante dio un pequeño salto y una patada giratoria que mando volando a los jóvenes a diferentes direcciones.

Librarse de una técnica de sujeción usando solamente la fuerza bruta era tan peligroso como impractico, y ahora la joven Overlord resentía las consecuencias. Tenia suerte de no haberse roto ningún hueso ni haber desgarrado ningún tejido por haber realizado tan osada estrategia, aun así el dolor agudo en las coyunturas de sus extremidades era considerable, eso sin considerar el dolor de cabeza que le había provocado el golpe.

No tuvo más tiempo para atender sus dolencias, una extraña concentración de energía apareció justamente bajo sus pies, ella ya conocía de que se trataba esto. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo dio una salto hacia atrás mientras que en el mismo lugar donde había estado hace un momento se producía una explosión, aunque su oportuna acción le permitió esquivar la energía de la explosión directa, la fuerza de la onda de choque logro alcanzarla, proporcionándole un fuerte impacto que la sacó de balance, obligándola a arrodillarse para evitar caer completamente.

Una chica de lentes y cabello oscuro que había permanecido al margen de la pelea, ahora comenzaba su participación. La quinta exorcista levantaba con una mano una delgada vara con un complicado adorno metálico en un extremo, mientras que la otra la mantenía cerca de su rostro en posición de rezo.

Una vez mas la energía empezaba a acumularse en la superficie del suelo justo debajo de Prier, ella ya había enfrentado varios tipos de hechizos similares durantes su pelea como Overlord, así que ya conocía algunas formas de contrarrestarlo; tomó el objeto que cargaba en su cinturón (un tipo de bastón corto con un peso metálico en un extremo adornado con una cruz) y lo incrusto en el piso liberando una serie de delgadas ondas de energía, al instante el hechizo que planeaba la exorcista había sido anulado totalmente.

La maga exorcista se apresuro a cambiar de técnica y esta vez disparo desde la punta de su báculo una serie de rayos eléctricos. Prier dejó clavado su arma en el piso y coloco sus manos en la misma posición de rezo que la exorcista de lentes usaba para conjurar su magia, de inmediato como por arte de magia (y de hecho lo era) el bastón atrajo hacia si todos la energía eléctrica.

Viendo frustrado su segundo intento, la chica con gafas se apresuró a realizar una serie de complicados movimientos con ambas manos, al instante una serie de esferas de fuego comenzaron a formarse en el aire varias esferas de fuego, con un ultimo movimiento todas las esferas fueron disparadas contra su objetivo. Prier tomo de nuevo su arma y la hizo girar a alta velocidad con solo un mano, entonces la aventó y al instante su bastón se duplico varias veces formando así varias copias.

Todas la replicas giratorias salieron volando al mismo tiempo en la misma dirección, y se estrellaron contra las esferas, provocando varias explosiones que destruyeron por completo la técnica especial de la exorcista sin que ninguna esfera pudiera acertarle a la Overlord. De entre las explosiones un ultimo bastón logro seguir su trayectoria y alcanzo a golpear a la hechicera con su movimiento giratorio, lastimándola considerablemente.

A unos metros de ahí, la chica de la hoz ayudaba a ponerse en pie a su compañero que usaba el hacha – No calculaba que pudiera usar esa clase de hechizos – fue el comentario de la chica al ver la forma en que Prier había logrado contrarrestar perfectamente los hechizos de su compañera.

–Puede que el báculo que está usando tenga algo que ver con sus habilidades– respondió el muchacho que portaba la gabardina mientras se acercaba a sus dos aliados– he escuchado que en el mundo de la oscuridad es posible conseguir equipamiento especial que te permite incrementar tus habilidades, incluso aquellas en las que no eres tan destacable, probablemente ese báculo le permite pelear usando ese nivel de magia.

–Eso puede explicar porque no usó ninguna habilidad mágica sino hasta que tomó ese báculo-respondió el otro muchacho.

La chica rubia también se unió a la conversación mientras acomodaba algunos seguros de las botas que suaba para pelear –Ya ha demostrado ser lo bastante peligrosa usando solo técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo.

–No pienso perder contra un demonio – agregó la exorcista de la hoz bastante molesta – acabemos con esto tal como lo hacemos siempre.

Los otros tres exorcistas se miraron entre si seriamente por un momento.

–¿Te refieres a usar una de nuestras famosas estrategias? – Inquirió emocionada la otra chica, casi riendo, rompiendo totalmente la seriedad del momento.

–¿Desde cuando somos famosos para empezar? – Le contestó fastidiado el otro chico mientras hacia unos malabares con su daga.

–Viendo el nivel de este demonio, calculo que necesitaremos participar los cinco – Añadió con seriedad el exorcista del hacha mientras verificaba el estado de su arma.

– De ser así cuenten conmigo también – la exorcista que usaba magia les comunico su apoyo aunque ella estuviera a varios metros de su grupo – solo denme un poco de tiempo – agregó mientras se recuperaba del golpe recibido.

La exorcista con la hoz la miro a los ojos e hizo una señal de aprobación con la cabeza, su camarada hechicera entendió bien lo que quiso decir con tan simple acción – Ya conocen el plan, comencemos con los preparativos apropiados. – Al decir esto se adelanto a sus compañeros.

Una ve mas la exorcista había reiniciado su ataque. Ondeando su hoz de un lado a otro intentaba rebanar a su presa en pocos movimientos mientras aprovechaba el largo de su arma para mantenerse a una distancia relativamente segura.

Sus ataques eran mucho mas agresivos y precisos que al inicio, esta vez Prier no pudo encontrar una debilidad obvia de la cual aprovecharse, así que se limitaba a defenderse desviando los ataques de hoz usando su bastón mientras re reojo vigilaba lo que los otros exorcista hacían, su reciente conversación no le daba un buen presentimiento.

En poco tiempo los otros jóvenes rodearon a Prier y comenzaron a atacar desde distintitos ángulos, ella no espero a recibir ataques por la retaguardia y empezó a moverse y saltar alrededor del lugar aprovechando el amplio espacio del salón.

Era una estrategia básica que había aprendido al pelear contra varios oponentes fuertes al mismo tiempo, así usaba en su ventaja las diferencias en los estilos de pelea, armamento y velocidad de cada oponente en movimiento, pudiendo así combatir solo contra un exorcista a la vez lo que le permitía concentrar mejor sus técnicas, defenderse y contraatacar.

En pleno movimiento los exorcistas le atacaban sin descanso, apenas lograba quitarse uno de encima cuando otro le cortaba el paso y continuaba con el ataque inconcluso de su compañero, combinado con el esfuerzo que tomaba moverse de un lado a otro a gran velocidad, poco a poco desgastaban las fuerzas de Prier incluso cuando ella no había recibido ninguno de los ataques.

El trabajo en equipo de los jóvenes estaba ganando ventaja en esta pelea.

Sin darse cuenta, Prier dejo acorralarse en una esquina del enorme cuarto donde peleaban, frente a ella los cuatro jóvenes se acercaban corriendo para asestar el golpe final.

– ¡Acorralada! Acepta tu destino con dignidad – Dijo la chica de la hoz totalmente segura de la victoria.

– ¿Que te hace pensar que entiendes como funciona el destino? – Le contestó Prier con una sonrisa maliciosa, en eso su arma emitió un leve resplandor e inmediatamente la comenzó a girar a gran velocidad frente a ella, formado un pequeño pero potente tornado azulado.

La presion del viento fue lo suficientemente poderoso para mandar a volar a todo el grupo de oponentes junto con varios muebles viejos y pedazos de escombros esparcidos por el salón, hasta estrellarlos con la pared del extremo contrario.

Satisfecha con el resultado, la joven Overlord se desplazo lentamente para acercarse a donde sus oponente habían caído después del ataque, algunos de ellos habian perdido la conciencia.

– El destino da giros inesperados ¿Verdad? – dijo Prier poniendo un énfasis sarcástico en la palabra "giros"

De debajo de varios muebles rotos salió sorpresivamente uno de los jóvenes exorcistas y arrojo varias navajas, casi inmediatamente rodeó a Prier y la atacó por la lateral con la daga que portaba en mano.

–¡Sabia que ese báculo aumentaba tus poderes mágicos!

–¡Pues te equivocaste! – Prier extendió parcialmente una de sus alas y con ella detuvo el ataque de las navajas. Con la punta de su bastón golpeo directamente la daga del chico deteniendo su ataque y rompiendo el arma oponente en varios pequeños fragmentos.

El exorcista se sorprendió al ver la relativa facilidad con la que su daga fue destrozada como su fuera de algún tipo de porcelana, su oponente empuño el bastón con ambas manos y aprovecho la distracción para darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla usando su arma como si fuera una especia de bate.

–¿Ahora entiendes tu error? Los báculos mágicos no sirven realmente para golpear– le dijo Prier mientras el chico caía con la boca sangrando a causa del golpe, antes de tocar suelo la chica lo pateo a vario metros, después de eso sacudió su ala quitándose las navajas encajadas en ella, las cuales dejaron algunos agujeros pequeños.

Lo cierto es que si bien Prier usaba el bastón como una herramienta para canalizar mejor sus habilidades mágicas, su verdadero uso era el de un arma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El pesado adorno metálico que tenia en la punta permitía concentrar toda la fuerza de impacto de cada golpe en ese mismo punto, el mismo efecto mecánico que se produce al usar un martillo o un hacha.

– ¿Alguien más quiere seguir con esta tontería? – Retó Prier de manera confiada.

–Yo no, ya estoy hastiada de esto– fue lo que le dijo la exorcista antes de dejar caer su hoz al suelo.

–¿Te levantas solo para rendirte? Eres mas madura de lo que aparentas

–¿Rendirme? Claro que no, mi único deseo ahora es exterminarte

Al terminar su amenaza junto las dos palmas de sus manos como si realizara un rezo, su cuerpo brilló y de distintas direcciones se materializaron varias cadenas que emitían el mismo brillo y todas ellas se movieron a gran velocidad para enredarse y aprisionar el cuerpo de la Overlord.

–Estas cadenas apenas y son suficientes para amarrar a un perro, mucho menos para detener a alguien que ha peleado al mismo nivel contra otros demonios. No puedo creer que desperdicies tus energías en una técnica tan trivial– Le reclamó Prier sin mostrar mayor preocupación por su situación actual.

Lo primero que hizo fue liberar uno de sus brazos, y con su mano libre arranco una por una las cadenas que restringían otras partes de su cuerpo. Fuera bruta era lo único necesario para liberarse de esta técnica.

La exorcista no desistió y continuo creando mas cadenas que seguían enredándose en distintas partes del cuerpo de su victima.

–Ya basta, de he dicho que esto es inútil, esta técnica requiere tanta concentración que es imposible usarla y pelear al mismo tiempo, y cada que rompo una de estas cadenas tu energía se desgasta más y más. Y por otro lado no tienes a nadie apoyándote que pueda atacarme mientras me retienes , y aunque así fuera, ninguno de tus aliados tienen la fuera suficiente para derrotarme en un ataque directo.

La joven exorcista mostró una sonrisa discreta ante estas palabras, y volvió su mirada a otra dirección.

– ¿Has tenido tiempo suficiente?

– Lo siento, siempre me toma algo de tiempo completar los preparativos, pero puedes confiar que la victoria ya es nuestra.

La maga exorcista reveló su presencia mientras se quitaba de encima a su compañero inconsciente. En el ultimo momento el joven logro abrazarla y uso su propio cuerpo como escudo para protegerla totalmente del tornado, gracias a su esfuerzo es que ahora ella podía ponerse de pie.

Todo este tiempo en que sus camaradas habían mantenido a raya a su enemigo, ella había aprovechado para concentrar una gran cantidad de energía, a simple vista no mostraba ninguna diferencia notable, pero fluyendo por su cuerpo se podía sentir una energía muy poderosa. Trazó alguno símbolos en el aire y estos aparecieron en varias partes del piso, después de eso varias líneas de energía unieron a todos los símbolos formando un complicado circulo mágico alrededor de Prier, después un par de anillos brillantes fueron añadidos en el exterior de la figura.

Un humo anaranjado emanaba lentamente del circulo mágico, tenia una esencia bastante irritante que Prier pudo percibir con sin siquiera estar en contacto directo.

–¡Ahora desaparece de este mundo! – Sentenciaron severamente ambas chicas, al instante el circulo comenzó a girar liberando violentamente una columna de esa sustancia de color naranja de la misma manera que un geiser. El cuerpo de Prier desapareció de la vista al ser cubierta totalmente por esa sustancia.

Sintetizando a base de pura energía una serie de químicos que al combinarse se convertían en un poderoso ácido venenoso, esta técnica secreta era considerada un verdadero tabú entre la comunidad de magos debido a su alto riesgo y a las muertes innecesarias que generalmente traía consigo.

El verdadero peligro era el ácido, sus propiedades alcalinas eran tan potentes que eran capaces de desintegrar en segundos los cuerpos de los seres vivos. Al evaporarse formaban nubes de gas venenoso que tardaban en disiparse, este efecto era una reacción accidental secundaria que terminaba matando en pocos minutos a quien estuviera cerca, muchas de esas veces incluso a la persona invocaba el poder de esta terrible técnica.

–No es exactamente como lo planeamos, pero no siempre podemos darnos ese lujo.

– Da igual la forma, lo importante es que no lo habría logrado sin su ayuda, esta victoria es de todos – Respondió la hechicera en un tono cansado. Sintetizar de la nada este ácido ya era una proeza que requería mucho esfuerzo y concentración, pero usarlo debidamente como arma ya era un nivel totalmente diferente, pues requería combinar mas hechizos de diferentes naturalezas.

Cuatro símbolos mágicos solo era necesario para crear el ácido, otros tres símbolos mas se encargaban de liberar a presión la sustancia, con la fuera suficiente para pulverizar rocas al impacto, los anillos tenían el propósito de invocar un hechizo de barrera protectora que evitaba que el contenido toxico se propagara afectando a cualquiera que no fuera el objetivo, y las líneas que unían a todos los elementos se encargaban de anular todos los hechizos a fin de que no quedaran residuos contaminantes que pudieran lastimar de manera involuntaria a algún desafortunado que pasara por ahí momentos mas tarde.

Los otros tres exorcistas recobraron el conocimiento y lo primero que vieron al despertar fue el pilar color naranja al centro de la derruida construcción, ellos comprendían su significado pues ya habían visto con anterioridad este suceso.

– Entonces ¿Es el fin? – Uno de los varones preguntó.

–¡Ganamos, ganamos, ganamos! – Gritó varias veces la chica rubia mientras festejaba.

La otra exorcista recogió su hoz y observo aprecio un momento el pilar, el brillo de la energía mágica le daba una apariencia visualmente atractiva, casi como un colorido monumento de los que adornan un carnaval durante una festividad.

Aun así los jóvenes nunca han podido ignorar la peligrosidad de esta figura y la terrible muerte que le espera al que quede atrapado en su interior.

–Apaga ya esa cosa, ya no hay nada aquí para nosotros – La chica con la hoz le ordeno a la hechicera, y ella acepto en silencio.

–Que nuestra bondadosa madre tenga piedad de ti, te permita ver la luz en tu siguiente vida– murmuró melancólica la exorcista y con un movimiento de su báculo finalizo su mortal hechizo.

El circulo mágico se desvaneció lentamente junto con la sustancia que había en su interior, después de eso no quedaría nada de su victima, al menos eso es lo que ocurría en todos los casos.

Todos los jóvenes abrieron los ojos lo mas que sus párpados se los permitieron, estaban siendo testigos de una situación totalmente excepcional.

–¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó la exorcista de la hoz en cuanto las palabras pudieron regresar a su boca.

Después de que el ácido se había disipado por completo, una extraña figura levitaba en el mismo lugar, era una especie de capullo color azul marino, su contenido era desconocido pero emitía un extraño vapor oscuro.

–¡No lo entiendo! La ejecución fue perfecta, no hubo ningún error en ella. –La maga mostró cierto temor al no entender la situación. Acomodó sus lentes en su rostro para poder analizar visualmente – ¿Qué es esto? Acaso ... ¿Es un enemigo nuevo?

–¿Metamorfosis? – Fue la única palabra que expresó el exorcista del hacha, él siempre fue una personas seria de pocas palabras.

–Es posible, existen demonios que al ser derrotados asumen otra forma para aumentar sus poderes y curar sus heridas en el proceso – El otro exorcista respondió mientras buscaba en su gabardina otra daga para continuar la pelea.

–Por su puesto que si, no hay otra explicación, debe ser eso, todos los villanos mayores siempre tienen dos formas, definitivamente es el ultimo jefe – La chica con las botas no ocultaba su emoción de enfrentarse a un oponente similar a las de las historias de fantasía.

– Ustedes chicos si que tienen una gran imaginación y mucho tiempo ocioso– Todos se sorprendieron aun más al escuchar la voz de Prier salir desde aquella forma extraña.

– ¿Podrían dejar de imaginarse cosas ridículas y decir tonterías? – El capullo se abrió por completo revelando el secreto detrás de este misteriosa forma.

En el ultimo momento Prier extendió por completo sus alas y se envolvió con ellas completamente adquiriendo esa apariencia similar a un capullo, su envoltura no dejó ninguna abertura por la cual pudiera entrar ninguna gota de la mortal sustancia, logrando mantenerse aislada durante todo el tiempo que transcurrió sumergida en ese químico.

Su táctica fue muy buena pero no perfecta, su cuerpo y sus ropas estaban intactas pero sus alas sangraban abundantemente y pequeños pedazos comenzaban a caer al suelo mientras expelían un vapor anaranjado, todo por causa de los efectos destructivos de la sustancia, eso solo era el daño visible, al mismo tiempo sentía una sensación abrasante recorrer el interior de su cuerpo, su sentido de orientación y equilibrio comenzaban a fallar dificultándole el permanecer de pie, el aire comenzaba a escasear en sus pulmones causándole una efecto moderado de sofocación y sus ojos le ardían mucho obligándola a mantenerlos cerrados para aliviar un poco su malestar. La corrosión del ácido no la habían destruido, pero los efectos tóxicos ahora envenenaban su cuerpo.

El grupo de jóvenes no tararon en notar su condición y deducir la situación, si bien su ataque no resulto como lo planearon, sus esfuerzos tampoco fueron un desperdicio total.

Ninguno tenia las energía suficientes para ejecutar una súper técnica con la que pudieran rematar a su presa en ese instante, por lo que decidieron improvisar un plan más sencillo para tomar ven taja de la debilidad de su adversaria.

Cada uno de ellos asedió a la chica a una distancia considerable hasta colocarse todos en cinco posiciones diferentes alrededor suyo, esta táctica era similar a la que ya habían usado antes, pero esta vez todos atacarían al mismo tiempo aprovechando que la chica había perdido el sentido de la vista y el equilibrio; un ataque múltiple desde distintas posiciones era imposible de esquivar para alguien en su condición, no se permitirían desaprovechar tal oportunidad para dar el golpe final.

Aun con la disminución de sus sentidos, Prier pudo percibir las intenciones de sus atacantes, después de todo ella misma haría lo mismo en caso de enfrentarse a un oponente en desventaja. Una vez mas empuño su bastón, y arrojo muy en alto, en el aire se dividió en cinco replicas y cada una salió disparada en un rumbo distinto en direccion a sus cinco rivales, pero en vez de atacarlos directamente cada replica se enterró en el piso a unos centímetros frente a cada miembro, como si trataran de llamar su atención mas que bloquearles el paso, Prier atrapo su arma original al mismo tiempo que de su otra mano comenzó a emitir una flama azul, cada replica del bastón reaccionó a esta señal y comenzaron a liberar un brillo rojo, Prier cerró su puño apagando la flama y el resplandor de cada bastón incremento hasta transformarse en varias esferas de energía, un segundo después cada esfera se extinguió y en su lugar una replica de cuerpo completo de Prier ocupaba su lugar.

La situación resultaba tan confusa y sorpresiva que los exorcistas no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que interrumpir su plan y retroceder, esta misión ya había tenido suficientes sorpresas inesperadas.

Todas las copias eran perfectas, todas compartían las mismas características, proporciones físicas y armamento que su creadora, la única diferencia era que sus copias estaban en perfectas condiciones, no mostraban ninguno de los daños recibidos durante la pelea.

– No tienen porque ser amables – Ordenó Prier con una sonrisa mientras hacia una señal con el puño cerrado y el dedo pulgar hacia abajo. Al instante cada una de sus copias se abalanzo contra el exorcista que tuviera a su alcance.

Cada miembro del grupo se vio obligado a pelear uno contra uno usando sus mejores técnicas; el joven del hacha peleaba usando su arma en un asola mano, usando la otra mano para defenderse en caso de ser necesario; el chico con la gabardina tomó una segunda daga y comenzó a pelear usando un estilo de arte marcial que incluía patadas y giros rápidos; la chica con gafas trataba de mantenerse alejada mientras atacaba con hechizo de bajo poder pero alta velocidad, activaba un hechizo de barrera mágica solo cuando era muy necesario; la otra chica que usaba artes marciales también demostró poseer técnicas mágicas al usar hechizos especiales que le permitían incrementar su velocidad ,su fuerza o algún otro atributo físico durante periodos cortos de tiempo; finalmente su líder, la que portaba la hoz también se empleó a fondo y canalizo toda su energía restante en la cuchilla de su arma, dándole un brillo especial que multiplicaba su capacidad destructiva, siendo capaz de cortar fácilmente a través de varias rocas con cada movimiento.

Las copias de Prier por su parte usaban el mismo estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, al cual adaptaban y modificaban lo suficiente para enfrentar a cada uno de los cinco diferentes oponentes y sus diferentes estilos.

La pelea duro uno minutos mas hasta que uno a uno los exorcistas agotaron su fuerza y cayeron al suelo derrotados, conservando apenas la suficiente energía para no perder la conciencia. Era increíble, cada Prier que enfrentaban tenia la misma fuerza que la original había mostrado durante el inicio de la pelea pero con una agresividad mucho mayor, no estuvieron ni cerca de derrotar a ninguna.

Desesperada por la situación la líder también incrementó la agresividad de sus ataques, pero lejos de obtener ventaja solo recibía mas daño a causa de los descuidos de su improvisado estilo de pelea, finalmente también fue derrotada.

Agotados y postrados ante los pies de sus enemigos, cada uno de los jóvenes exorcistas se preparo para lo peor, pese a ser personas de fe, estaban convencidos en el campo de batalla no existían los milagros, solo tu fuerza podía darte la victoria o ser el motivo de tu derrota.

–¡Lo que sea que vayas a hacer, hazlo ahora, no pienso suplicarle nunca a un demonio! –grito la líder con enfado y sin esperanzas.

La Prier que tenia frente a ella no mostró intenciones de continuar peleando, pero aun así levanto su arma para dar un ataque final.

–Chicos, que poca fe tienen, me decepcionan– Una voz se escuchó por el lugar aunque nadie nuevo había aparecido.

–Esa voz ... – Dijo uno de los chicos.

Varias espadas color plateado se materializaron por todo el techo del recinto y con increíble velocidad volaron contra todas las copias de Prier , atravesándolas, después cada espada emitió una potente luz blanca que destruyo por completo a las chicas reduciéndolas a un polvo cristalino.

Un hombre apareció caminado por la puerta, mucho mayor en edad a todos los demás exorcistas – La luz del Ragnarok solo le concede milagros a aquellos que se esfuerzan hasta el final y les muestra la luz de la victoria a los que están convencidos de ella – Fueron las palabras del recién llegado, un nuevo oponente para Prier.

_Continuara..._

Notas de Autor:

Personajes originales! Muchos de ellos! Y ninguno tienen nombre propio. Bwahaha


End file.
